


Ice

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Pursuit, Rescue, Team as Family, water whump 2020, ww-no.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Mac and Jack need to flee, Mac doesn´t know he ventured onto a frozen lake.
Series: May whump 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twentieth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘needing to swim’

If Mac had gotten a dollar for every time Jack runs out of ammo, he would be rich. And yet, here they are again. Jack calls out for Mac to whip something up but there is nothing, so there is only one thing to do…

‘Run!’

He starts running and can hear Jack following him. God, he hates snow. Well, he doesn´t hate it when he goes skiing, but he hates it when he is being chased through the snow.

One minute he is running, the next he is in the water. He didn´t even have time to take in a breathe. Ice cold water steels his breath away. His lungs feel like they are on fire from lack of air. He needs to swim. He tells his body it needs to swim. He needs to get to the surface. He kicks his feet but it feels like an eternity before his head breaks the surface.

‘Mac!’

When his vision clears up, he can see Jack on his stomach near the edge of the ice.? He only now realizes he went through the ice.

‘Mac! You need to swim! Swim towards me!’ Jack calls out, arms outstretched.

Mac does his best to swim towards Jack but once Jack wants to pull him up the ice, it keeps breaking.

‘Get a ladder or a rope.’ Mac stutters, while treading water.

Jack gets up and runs back to a barn they passed. Mac keeps treading water, waiting for Jack to return. His head slips under water. It happens so suddenly, Mac pulls in an involuntary breathe. Ice cold water fills his lungs. He trashes back to the surface where Jack throws him a rope. It lands next to him and he wants to grab it, but he can´t seem to tells his body to grab it. The cold has his body in a dead grip. He is just so damn tired.

‘Mac! Grab the rope!’

When Mac doesn´t move to take it, Jack gets angry, calling out to Mac, but it is clear Mac is already severely hypothermic. He pulls the rope in and quickly ties a lasso. He then throws the rope over Mac, who is barely hanging on. He didn´t win all those trophy’s for lasso roping for nothing.

As soon as he has Mac in the lasso, he pulls him towards him and once he has him on the ice, His worry skyrockets. Mac is conscious, but limp. He is shaking and convulsing while his body tries to warm him up.

Mac moans, unable to form words and Jack quickly takes off his jacket and puts it over Mac. He can already hear the exfil helicopter he called when he saw Mac go through the ice. The medic jumps out and runs towards them. Mac looks up towards Jack , before going completely limp. The medic takes his vitals. Mac is still shaking but less so now that he is unconscious. Jack doesn´t know if that is a good thing.

The co-pilot bring sup a stretcher and they quickly transfer Mac to the helicopter. Mac’s face is pale and his lips are almost purple. Once they are in the air, the medic tucks blankets around Mac after he has put an oxygen mask over his face. He also hands Jack a blanket.

‘He will be alright, Jack, you did good.’


End file.
